Poudlard au club med
by Haheuiah
Summary: Dumbledore gagne un séjour au club med de Haïti, l'équipe enseigante de Poudlard et certains élèves se retrouvent durant une semaine dans le monde des moldus sans pouvoir utiliser leur baguette mais ce petit voyage n'est pas au gout de tout le monde.
1. Arrivée à Haïti

Voila une petite histoire rigolote qui ne devrait comporter que peu de chapitre ( entre 5 et 8) Si elle plait j'en proposerai une autre. Si quelqu'un veut se proposer pour la betarelire cela sera avec plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous.

H

_Cher Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été désigné par tirage au sort grand gagnant de notre concours : l'homme le plus excentrique._

_Vous gagnez un séjour d'une semaine et pour 10 personnes au club med de Haïti. Vous serez pris en pension complète, le voyage est également offert. Nous vous attendons le 27 décembre à 8h à l'aéroport de Londres._

_En vous souhaitant un agréable séjour._

_Martina Hangleton, directrice du département de distribution des gros lots._

Plus tôt dans la matinée, le directeur de Poudlard avait été surpris de recevoir une lettre de courrier moldu par hiboux, un mot était épinglé sur l'enveloppe. En la détachant de la patte du hiboux il reconnu l'écriture de son frère, le mot indiquait ceci :

_J'ai reçu ceci par voix de courrier moldu, cela t'est adressé alors je te l'envoie directement à Poudlard._

Dumbledore relut la lettre et essaya de comprendre d'où elle pouvait venir, comment avait-il pu gagner à un jeu moldu auquel il n'avait jamais participé ? Puis des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire datant de la semaine passée :

_Flashback : _

On avait signalé des activités de mangemorts dans un coin moldu de Londres, l'ordre avait décidé d'aller enquêter et de poster quelqu'un dans ce quartier pour surveiller cela de plus près. Mondingus s'était proposé et cela avait été accepté à l'unanimité, mais il avait du s'absenter une journée et Dumbledore était allé le remplacer, n'ayant personne d'autre disponible à ce moment là. Les serviteurs de Voldemoert s'étaient bien manifestés, ils entraient et sortaient d'un bâtiment habillé en moldu et, le plus étrange de tout sans s'en prendre aux moldus qui évoluaient à côté d'eux, cela était plus qu'étrange et le directeur de Poudalrd faillit trahir sa présence. Il du s'éloigner rapidement de là où il était et tomba sur un jeu organisé dans la rue, pour échapper aux mangemorts qui semblaient l'avoir repéré, il s'était approché de l'organisatrice et avait demandé à participer, au milieu de la foule il était couvert...

_Fin du Flashback_

Ainsi il avait gagné à ce jeu, Dumbledore était amusé, 10 personnes, c'était exactement le nombre, élèves et professeurs confondus, qui restait à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. C'était décidé, ils partiraient tous au club med durant cette semaine, il leur annoncerait la bonne nouvelle ce soir au repas de Noël.

Le banquet avait été absolument fabuleux, les estomacs étaient bien remplis lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

- **Mes chers enfants, chers collègues, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai gagné à un jeu de concours moldu,** Rogue et Malefoy commencèrent à tirer une grimace la suite ne leur présageait rien de bon, **un séjour pour 10 personnes au club med de Haïti,** Hermione et Harry souriait de toutes leurs dents. **Or 10 c'est exactement le nombre que nous sommes autour de cette table, par conséquent vous êtes tous invités.**

**- Hors de question.** S'écria Draco en repoussant sa chaise et en se campant sur ses jambes.

**- Jamais.** Rugit Rogue en se levant et en faisant tomber la sienne.

**- Génial !!!!** S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

**- Il est absolument hors de question que vous me traîniez dans un de vos clubs de vacances moldus,** persifla le professeur de potion avec sa voix doucereuse.

**- Ohh mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix,** répondit calmement Dumbledore dont la chaleur de la voix aurait gelé la banquise.

Draco et son directeur de maison se rassirent en morigénant contre leur directeur tandis que les Gryffondors exultaient de joie, la jeune préfète avait expliqué à son homologue masculin de quoi il en retournait et il s'était mêlé à leur cri.

**- Quelqu'un nous attendra à l'aéroport de Londres le 27 décembre à 8h du matin, donc je veux vous voir prêt dans le grand hall à 6h30. Bonne soirée à tous.**

Si pour certains, ce fut un véritable plaisir de faire leur bagage pour d'autre cela fut un calvaire, maudissant tous les saints et Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues avec. Mais à l'heure dite ils se tenaient tous dans le grand hall, le directeur de Poudlard fit bander les yeux à Trelawney, Malefoy et Chang sous prétexte de les protéger.

**- Il ne pouvait,** leur avait-il dit, **leur laisser voir où ils allaient car cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour eux.**

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche deux tasses à café ainsi qu'une tellière, 6h30 tapante les 3 portoloins s'activèrent. Elèves et professeurs ressentirent une fois de plus le tiraillement au nombril avant de se mettre à tournoyer sur eux-même puis tout cela cessa quelques secondes après. Harry se rendit compte alors qu'ils étaient au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix il guida Cho au dehors de la maison et attendirent que tout le monde sorte de la maison de son parrain.

Dumbledore s'approcha de ses élèves et leur dit :

**- Vous avez une semaine de vacance dans une île paradisiaque, profitez-en cependant nous devons passer pour de parfait moldus durant ce voyage aussi je vous demande de me donner vos baguettes.**

**- Mais professeur,** plaida Hermione.

**- Pas de mais, Miss granger,** les cinq élèves tendirent leur baguette et le directeur leur jeta un sort qui les fit disparaître, devant le regard alarmé de ses étudiants il leur expliqua. **Vos baguettes ne vous apparaîtront que si vous êtes réellement en danger ainsi vous ne pourrez pas vous en servir à tord et à travers et je suis sûr que vous ne pourrez pas faire de magie pendant votre séjour.**

**- La confiance règne,** marmonna Malefoy mais le directeur ne releva pas.

Cinq minutes après leur arrivée trois taxis virent se garer devant eux, Harry et Hermione commencèrent à charger leur bagage dans une, tandis que Dumbledore les imita avec une autre voiture, enjoignant ses collègues à faire de même.

Ils avaient 10 minutes d'avance lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Londres, ils entrèrent dans l'aérogare, si les professeurs affichaient un air serein, il n'en allait pas de même pour leurs élèves, ils regardaient dans tous les sens à la fois jamais ils n'avaient vu quelque chose d'aussi grand. Même Malefoy s'était laissé prendre au jeu ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres du vieux directeur, ces vacances allaient être enrichissantes pour tous.

Une jeune femme se présenta à eux :

**- Monsieur Dumbledore je présume ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je suis Martina Hangleton, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance et de voir que vous avez accepté votre lot.**

**- Comment aurions-nous pu refuser un tel cadeau ?**

**- Vous voulez que je vous montre,** maugréa Rogue pour les seules oreilles de son directeur.

Dumbledore préféra ignorer la remarque et continua sa conversation avec la jeune femme.

**- Voici les billets d'avion, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour décoller, veuillez me suivre nous allons faire passer vos bagages.**

Ils arrivèrent devant un tourniquet où un tapis roulant avançait à côté, le vieux directeur regarda la machine ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre quand il se résolut à demander à son guide.

**- Excusez-moi, mais c'est la première fois que nous prenons l'avions, pourriez vous m'indiquer comment cela fonctionne.**

Martina émit un rire cristallin avant de dire :

**- Excusez-moi, j'aurai du vous le proposer auparavant, donnez-moi votre bagage je vais vous montrer.**

**- Merci.**

Les uns après les autres, élèves et professeur enregistrèrent leurs bagages, puis ils furent dirigés dans un couloir qui se termina sur une passerelle ouverte menant à un gros oiseau métallique.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ça ?** Demanda Malefoy.

**- C'est l'avion,** répondit Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence.

**- Tu veux dire que l'on va nous enfermer dans une boite en métal, et qu'elle va nous amener directement de l'autre côté de la terre. Non mais tu me prends pour un idiot Granger ! Je refuse de monter la dedans !!!!! C'est du suicide.**

**- Calme-toi Malefoy, je t'assure que l'avion est très sûr.**

**- Sûr ? Mon cul oui ! Professeur Dumbledore,** interpella Malefoy.

**- Oui, monsieur Malefoy ?**

**- Il hors de question que je vole dans cette boite en fer aussi sûre soit-elle, donnez-moi un bon balai et je vous attendrai la-bas mais je ne monterai pas dans cet engin sortit tout droit des enfers !**

**- Monsieur Malefoy contrôlez-vous, vous n'êtes pas seul !** Rétorqua durement le directeur de Poudlard il se pencha à l'oreille de son élève pour murmurer, **n'oubliez pas que nous sommes sensés être des moldus alors surveillez votre langage petit Serpentard.**

**- Professeur,** gronda sourdement le jeune homme.

**- Cela suffit, vous monterez dans cet avion, suis-je clair ?**

**- Oui professeur.** Capitula le blondinet en serrant les mâchoires.

Lorsqu'elle dépassa Malefoy Hermione dit à son attention :

**- Trouillard.**

Le garçon lui attrapa le bras et répondit en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille :

**- Répète un peu.**

**- J'ai dit trouillard, tu as peur de monter dans l'avion.**

**- Je n'ai peur de rien.**

**- Mais bien sûr,** sourit narquoisement la jeune fille qui se dégagea et avança sur la passerelle menant à l'avion.

**- Malefoy dépêchez-vous de monter, on n'attend plus que vous,** siffla Rogue qui ne semblait guère enchanté de prendre les transports moldus.

**- Je vois que vous êtes tous là,** constata Hangleton dans l'avion, **bien prenez place.**

Les trois gryffondors s'assirent à la première rangée tout en discutant joyeusement, Chang, Malefoy et Mme Pomfresh se placèrent juste derrière eux puis vintt ensuite, les professeurs, Mc Gonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore. Sybille Trelauwney avait prétendu une place à un chiffre porte-malheur pour aller s'asseoir plus loin, Harry lui trouvait qu'elle faisait une fixation sur le chiffre 13.

Le voyage se passa sans anicroche, Malefoy faillit être malade à plusieurs reprise et c'est le teint un peu verdâtre qu'il descendit de l'avion jurant que jamais de sa vie il n'y remonterait. Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de lui faire savoir que le trajet du retour s'effectuerait de la même façon ce qui fit blanchir encore Draco sous l'œil goguenard des deux Gryffondors. A peine touchèrent-ils le sol qu'ils ressentirent une grosse chaleur, ils étaient partis de Londres en plein hiver, emmitouflés dans leur épais manteau et leur couche de pulls. Hermione et Mc Gonagall s'étaient chargé de leur garde robe moldu afin d'éviter tout problème de coordination et ils débarquaient à quelques milliers de kilomètres du château en plein été. Ils se déshabillèrent dans l'aérogare enlevant plusieurs couches de vêtements pour finalement se retrouver en t-shirt et en pantalon. Ils furent conduits en taxi jusqu'à leur hôtel, élèves et professeurs passèrent le restant du trajet à s'émerveiller sur le paysage, les longues plages de sable fin, les criques, les palmiers et tout ce qui formait la faune et la flore de l'île. Dumbledore était grandement enthousiaste, enthousiasme que ne partageait pas le professeur de potion, ruminant sans cesse contre Dumbledore et ses idées loufoques, ou les lubies du vieil homme qui commençait à devenir sénile.

**- Détendez-vous Séverus et profitez du décor.** Conseilla Mc Gonagall.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de me détendre.** Grogna le concerné.

**- Et moi je crois que cela vous ferez le plus grand bien !**

**- On ne vous demande pas votre avis !**

La fin du parcours se fit dans le plus grand silence dans le taxi des professeurs, ils furent déposé devant l'hôtel où un homme se présenta à eux.

**- Bonjour je suis Stanley Arowa, bienvenue au club med.**

**- Bonjour je suis Albus Dumbledore. Merci.**

**- Le gagnant du concours de Martina, bien sûr, j'aurai du m'en méfier en vous voyant !! Appelez moi Stan, venez je vais vous indiquer tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. On va d'abord monter dans vos chambres pour vous débarrasser des bagages et ensuite je vous ferai faire le tour du complexe.**

Lorsque Harry pénétra à la suite de ses professeurs dans l'hôtel, il fut subjugué par celui-ci, jamais il n'avait vu autant de luxe et de confort, le style colonial donnait une sorte de grandeur au bâtiment qui était richement décoré. Ils prirent deux ascenseurs, où Malefoy piqua une nouvelle crise, pour arriver au second étage, on leur désigna deux appartements de deux chambres chacun, l'une pouvant contenir trois personne et l'autre deux.

**- Bien, messieurs Malefoy, Potter et Weasley vous partagerez la chambre de droite et Miss Granger et Chang celle de gauche, ce n'est pas négociable monsieur Malefoy,** asséna le directeur devant le blondinet qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler. **Nous, nous logerons dans l'appartement d'en face si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, je partagerai ma chambre avec Sérérus, Minerva vous serez avec Sybille et Pompom.**

Le professeur de métamorphose leva les yeux au ciel, partager sa chambre avec un livre de superstition ambulante n'était pas pour lui plaire, elle qui se targuait de ne croire à aucune d'elles mais elle devrait faire avec.

**- Bien installez-vous, je vous attends dans le couloir dans 10 minutes pour la visite.** Dit Stanley.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de déballer leur valise et de visiter l'appartement dans lequel ils avaient atterrit. Il y avait un petit salon qui séparait les deux chambres, deux fauteuils étaient devant un meuble contenant la télévision, et autres objets moldus qu'Hermione leur identifia comme étant un lecteur DVD, un mini bar fermé à clef, ainsi que plusieurs film et livres s'étalant sur des étagères. Il était l'heure de rejoindre Stan dans le couloir, ils sortirent en même temps que leurs professeurs.

**- Bien, tout le monde est là ? Suivez-moi.**

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée par l'ascenseur une fois de plus, Draco commençait à s'habituer à ce moyen de déplacement.

**- Nous allons commencer la visite par la salle de restauration où vous prendrez vos repas, une table vous ait réservé pour toute la semaine le petit déjeuner est servi jusqu'à 11h dans vos appartement, le repas de midi est servi ici entre 11h et 14h et le repas du soir entre 18h et 21h. Il y a un buffet à volonté et une carte où vous pourrez choisir votre repas du jour, si vous partez en excursion, vous pouvez demander la veille un panier pique-nique il sera déposé devant votre porte avant votre départ. Nous passons ensuite dans la salle des spectacles et des jeux, chaque soir il y a quelque chose vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer, demain soir nous commençons un concours de poème, vous pouvez déjà commencer à réfléchir à celui que vous allez faire si vous voulez participer et ce soir cours de salsa. Vous allez y participer n'est ce pas monsieur Rogue ?** Demanda le guide.

**- Evidemment, nous allons tous y participer,** répondit Dumbledore ravi tandis que Rogue s'étouffait avec sa salive en lançant un regard noir au directeur.

**- Tout va bien monsieur Rogue ?** S'enquit le guide.

**- Oui, oui, j'ai juste avalé de travers. **Répondit le professeur de potion en jurant intérieurement mille morts au vieux fou.

- **Très bien, toutes les activités du lendemain sont marquées sur le tableau d'affichage qui se situe à l'accueil que vous pouvez voir sur votre droite, si vous voulez y participer il vous suffira de vous inscrire. Nous arrivons au centre médical, c'est une petite clinique d'une douzaine de lit placé en chambres individuelles mais relativement bien équipé, s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit venez ici. **

Mme Pomfresh sembla très intéressée par la petite infirmerie qui s'étendait devant elle. Voyant son regard s'attarder, Dumbledore lui glissa :

**- Vous aurez tout le temps de venir y jeter un oeil durant les vacances.**

**- Oui.**

Pendant ce temps Stanley poursuivez sa visite.

**- Quand vous prenez à droite, vous arrivez ici sur la piscine extérieure, elle fait 50 mètres de longueur et plus de 3m de profondeur vous avez deux plongeoirs, l'un à 1 mètre, l'autre à 5 mètres. Et ici vous avez le parc donnant sur la mer, avec une esplanade pour les jeux en extérieur et les spectacles. **

Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà sur l'esplanade suivant les instructions de guide comme le faisaient eux même, ils se rapprochèrent et se mêlèrent au groupe.

**- Bonjour, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis George Peak, mais vous pouvez tous m'appeler monsieur ...** Un silence suivit cette phrase. **Non je plaisantais, reprit le guide en, souriant appelez-moi Jo, puisqu'il semble que nous soyons tous la je vais pouvoir commencer le discours de bienvenue.** Plusieurs grimaces apparurent dans la foule, **bienvenue à Haïti, le personnel de l'hôtel est ravi de vous accueillir et sera heureux de répondre à vos besoins et à vos envies, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, amusez-vous bien.**

La foule applaudit à ce discours concis ils étaient venus en vacances pour s'amuser ils n'avaient aucune envie de supporter un long et pénible discours.

**- Et pour bien entamez la semaine nous allons danser et chanter l'hymne du club med.** Dit Jo en regardant la foule des yeux. **Vous,** il désigna Rogue, **et vous,** cette fois il pointa son doigt sur Malefoy, **et vous deux venez me rejoindre.**

Rogue et Malefoy secouèrent énergiquement la tête en signe de négation tandis que Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall faisait un pas vers l'estrade ou s'était hissé le guide.

**- Allons ne soyez pas timide allez approchez-vous, venez ici,** Dumbledore attrapa le bras de son professeur de potion tandis que Minerva agrippait Malefoy.

**- Dumbledore, lâchez-moi tout de suite !!**

**- Allons Séverus venez danser avec nous.**

**- Malefoy si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille je vous retire des points dès que nous serons rentrés à Poudlard.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas,** souffla le Serpentard.

**- Je vais me gêner tiens !**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous quatre sur la scène de spectacle à côté des animateurs tentant tant bien que mal de les imiter. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Cho avait du mal à suivre la chorégraphie tellement ils riaient devant la déconfiture de leur professeur de potion et du petit serpent.

Rogue et Malefoy n'était pas du tout dans le rythme ils avaient à chaque fois un mouvement de retard sur la danse et se contentait de dire la fin des mots lors de la chanson, ils se sentaient parfaitement ridicules, à raison. Au bout de 5 minutes de calvaire ils furent délivrés, Jo les guida alors vers la salle à manger il était 19 heures passées, il s'installèrent tous pour le repas du soir.

Harry, Ron et Cho discutait âprement du programme du lendemain, Draco se tenait un peu en retrait il n'avait pas encore digéré la honte de la danse de bienvenue, maudissant les moldus et les traitant de nom d'oiseau peu flatteur.

**- Alors on est d'accord ?** Demanda Cho

**- Oui,** dirent en cœur les deux garçons.

**- Hermione ça te va ?**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Demain plongée sous-marine.**

**- Cela me va.**

**- Draco, tu te joins à nous ?** Continua Cho, Harry et Ron lui lancèrent des regards désapprobateurs.

**- Faire un truc de moldu ?** Dit Draco dégoûté qu'on lui propose seulement.

**- Tu sais si la fouine ne veut pas venir, on va pas le forcer.**

**- Qui traites-tu de fouine, Weasmoche ?** **C'est d'accord je viens avec vous.**

Ron se renfrogna dans son siège, Draco avait accepté uniquement pour embêter Weasley et Potter ils auraient été trop contents qu'il refuse mais après coup il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée il n'avait jamais fait de plongée, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était !!!

**- Allons nous inscrire dans ce cas là.** Les cinq sorciers se levèrent de table.

**- Où allez-vous ?** Demanda le directeur.

**- Nous inscrire pour les activités de demain ensuite nous monterons dans notre appartement.** Expliqua Cho.

**- Très bien, bonne soirée Miss Chang.**

**- Bonne soirée professeur.**

Et d'un pas tranquille ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers le bureau d'accueil afin de marquer leur nom sur les listes pour les activités du lendemain. Ils passèrent devant les portes du jardin où des voix leur parvinrent, ils reconnurent celles de Stan et de Jo.

**- Passe-moi les bouteilles Jo.**

**- Fait gaffe à la 8, elle a le détendeur abîmé.**

**- Ok. Pense à bien caler les chaises je ne voudrai pas les retrouver dans la piscine demain.**

**- Pas de problème.**

Stan se retourna pour porter dans le cabanon attenant au bâtiment principal les bouteilles de plongée qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

**- On peut vous aider ?** Proposa Ron.

**- Merci, venez là.** L'animateur plaça deux bouteilles dans les bras de chacun. **Faîtes attention à celle-ci,** dit-il à Ron, **elle est abîmée.**

**- Pourquoi attachez-vous les tables et les chaises ?** Interrogea Hermione.

**- A cause de Lucie.**

**- Pardon ?**

Devant le regard perplexe de la jeune fille Stan s'expliqua :

**- Lucie est un ouragan qui doit passer cette nuit et demain matin, toutes les activités ont été annulées jusqu'à demain soir.**

**- Ohhh,** Harry et Ron affichèrent un regard déçu.

**- Vous aviez prévu de faire quelque chose ? **

**- On allait s'inscrire pour la plongée de demain mais je crois que c'est raté.** Confia le survivant.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste reporté, on a l'habitude des ouragans, par ici, demain soir il n'y aura plus rien. La plongée sera sûrement au programme de mardi ou mercredi**. Et Stan leur fit un sourire confiant. **Posez tout ici, merci les jeunes.**

**- De rien. Bonne soirée.** Lança Ron en séloignant.

**- A vous aussi.**

Les cinq sorciers rentrèrent dans l'hôtel, ils discutèrent dans le hall.

**- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Demanda Draco.

**- On rentre dans nos chambres, c'est la seule chose qui nous reste à faire.** Exposa Harry.

**- Partez devant, moi je dois m'inscrire pour demain soir.** Leur indiqua Cho.

**- Pour le concours de poème ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors je viens avec toi,** proposa Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de l'accueil tandis que les garçons prenait celle de leur chambre.

**- Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire ?** Interrogea la préfète de Gryffondor.

**- Oui, un Haïku, c'est un poème japonais que j'ai écris il y a quelque temps maintenant. Et toi ?**

**- Pas la moindre idée, mais je vais avoir toute la journée pour trouver et l'écrire vu qu'on ne va pas pouvoir sortir.**

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant le comptoir où une grande affiche signalait que les activités du lendemain étaient annulées, elles trouvèrent le formulaire et inscrivirent leur nom au bas du tableau.

**- Et voilà. On remonte ?** Proposa la Serdaigle.

**- Oui, avant qu'ils ne s'entretue.**

**- Draco avait l'air assez calme, je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit Mc Gonagall, mais cela l'a calmé.**

**- Oui, cela a été efficace au moins.**

Pendant ce temps à la salle à manger...

**- Pour tout ceux que cela intéresse les cours de salsa auront lieu dans la salle de spectacle situé juste à côté nous vous attendons nombreux.** Emit une petite voix, appartenant à un autre membre du comité organisateur.

Tous se levèrent, Rogue amorça un pas dans la direction opposé à celle de la salle des spectacles mais il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras.

**- Monsieur Rogue,** s'exclama Stan, **la salle est de l'autre côté, et il le tira vers la bonne sortie sous les regards amusés de Dumbledore et de Mc Gonagall.**

**- Vous me paierez ça Albus,** murmura le professeur de potion en passant à côté de son directeur.

**- Quand vous le souhaiterez Séverus**. Rétorqua-t-il.

**- Et il se paye ma tête en plus, on dirait que ça l'amuse.** Rumina le récalcitrant professeur.

**- Je crois bien que c'est le cas.** Emit Stan, tout sourire. **Bien Séverus, je peux vous appeler Séverus ? Vous allez me servir d'assistant pour ce cours,** annonça l'animateur sans laisser au professeur le temps de répondre à sa première question.

**- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.**

**- Mais si vous allez-voir,** continua Stan sans se démonter. **Entrez tous ne soyez pas timide, allez avancez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger, j'ai déjà pris mon repas**, plaisanta-t-il mais il fut le seul à rire. **Bien, nous allons quelques pas de bases pour commencer, regardez bien mes pieds et essayez de faire pareil, Sévérus placez-vous à côté de moi, voilà.**

Rogue s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

**- Allons souriez un peu Sévérus vous êtes en vacances, cela vous enlèvera peut-être cette affreuse ride que vous avez.**

**- Quoi ???** S'étouffa Rogue sous la colère, ce moldu osait l'insulter mais pour qui il se prenait cet insecte, si seulement il avait eu sa baguette, mais non, à eux aussi Dumbledore leur avait imposé le sortilège de projection. **Je n'ai pas de ride,** reprit-il d'un ton froid.

**- Bien sûr que non, je plaisantais Séverus, vous devriez vraiment vous détendre. Allez deux pas en avant un sur le côté voilà comme c'est pas mal, un peu raide mais pas mal, vous voyez que vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien.**

**- Hurrmph**. Grogna le professeur de potion, qui rosit légèrement sous le compliment, il n'était pas habitué à en recevoir et de qui que ce soit.


	2. Lucie

**Onarluca : **Merci je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise, c'est un petit délire que j'ai eu envie d'écrire, le post de chapitre sera un peu aléatoire, je l'écris pour me détendre de ma fic principale ( la dernière prophétie). Mais surveille bien et de temps en temps tu devrais voir de nouveaux chapitres dont le prochain devrait être la fin du cours de salsa et le passage de Lucie.

**Ladydragone :** Merci, merci, je suis contente que mon idée te plaise, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre énormément de temps à arriver mais je ne peux rien promettre, je ne posterai pas régulièrement, mon autre fic me prenant le plus gros de mon temps. Mais n'hésite pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si tu trouve que ce la dure trop. ( comme un mois sans nouveau chapitre)

Je suis désolé mais je veux avancer au maximum ma fic principale donc le temps qu'il me reste pour décompresser je le passe sur cette fic mais si je veux vous livrer quelque chose de correct cela prend un peu de temps, mais pas de soucis je me presse je me presse.

**Eclair Ail :** C'était une idée assez plaisante de malmener Rogue et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines (j'entends d'ici certains élèves de poudlard crier : Vengeance !!!!!! ) Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'un Dragon semble endormi qu'il ne se réveillera pas, si Draco restait sage tout le long du séjour cela ne serait pas amusant. Par contre l'idée de pour Trelawney c'est à creuser vais voir si je vais pas te la reprendre ça pourrait être fendar. Allez je vais essayer de me bouger pour la dernière prophétie et j'essaierai de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre dans pas trop longtemps.

**Gedauphin :** Merci, contente de voir que tu aimes tant j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Anonymoua :** Merci, contente de voir que tu apprécies, Je me suis demandé quel concours Dumbledore pourrait bien gagner et c'est l'un des seuls qui me soit venus et qui soit crédible : ) Les crises tu n'as pas finir d'en voir et pour Rogue ce n'est que le début !!!! Niark ! Allez avec tant d'encouragements je ne peux que me hâter d'écrire la suite, encore merci pour ces compliments.

**Shiefa Li : **Ahh si je pouvais moi aussi partir en vacance à Tahiti, ça doit être magnifique les grandes plages de sable fin, l'eau turquoise... Un jour peut-être. Rogue et la salsa cette idée à fait un malheur et encore tu n'as pas tout vu pour le cours de salsa !!! Patience, patience pour le prochain chapitre, je ne veux pas négliger ma fic principale, mais en attendant j'ai un petit one shot à te mettre sous la dent si cela t'intéresse.

**Eowin-87 :** Rogue et la salsa tu n'as pas encore tout vu, Malefoy et la technologie non plus. Merci, merci, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans quelques temps.

**Shetane** : J'aurai aimé voir Rogue et Malefoy danser et chanter l'hymne du club med moi aussi c'est peut être pour ça que je l'ai écrit : pour mieux me l'imaginer. Merci, merci allez voilà la suite j'espère que cela te plaira.

Voilà un tout nouveau tout bo chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si quelqu'un est interessé pour devenir mon ou ma betarelecteur(trice) n'hésitez pas à vous faire savoir. Merci

H

_**Lucie**_

**- Gauche, droite, un deux trois, très bien monsieur Dumbledore, vous vous débrouillez très bien.**

**- Je vous remercie jeune homme,** répondit le directeur bon enfant.

Jo sourit devant l'appellation jeune homme, avec ses 50 ans passé il était tout sauf jeune et pourtant venant du vieil homme qu'il avait en face de lui cela sonnait comme un compliment, il détailla le directeur de Poudlard puis décréta que cet individu lui était définitivement sympathique aussi il ajouta :

**- Allons pas de manière nous allons passer une semaine ensemble appelez-moi Jo.**

**- A condition que vous m'appeliez Albus.**

**- Je peux même vous appeler Al, si vous le souhaitez.**

**- C'est bon pour moi,** répondit le vieil homme les yeux pétillants de malice, cette semaine s'annonçait sous de bons auspices.

**- Et la jolie dame à côté de vous, comment se nomme-t-elle ? **Demanda l'animateur en désignant du menton la directrice de Gryffondor.

**- Il s'agit du professeur Mc Gonagall.** Présenta Dumbledore.

Jo saisit la main de Mc Gonagall et lui fit un baisemain avant de s'exclamer :

**- Damn un professeur, ça me donne envie de retourner à l'école. Où enseignez-vous ?** Demanda Jo.

Encore rouge des compliments qu'elle avait reçut coup sur coup, elle répondit troublée :

**- A Poudlard. Un collège en Angleterre,** se reprit-elle

**- Et qu'enseignez-vous ?**

**- La méta...**

Dumbledore lui donna un imperceptible coup de coude, avec un sourire amusé, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'austère Minerva Mc Gonagall perdait ses moyens et devant un homme séduisant qui plus est, enfin autant qu'il put en juger.

**- Les mathématiques.**

**- Et bien si j'avais eu un professeur aussi jolie que vous, je serais bien meilleur en mathématique aujourd'hui.** Mc Gonagall piqua un fard et passa du rouge tomate au rouge écrevisse sous l'œil goguenard de Rogue et celui amusé de Dumbledore. **Par contre pour danser la salsa, ce n'est pas encore cela, venez je vais vous montrer.** Il l'attira contre lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Mc Gonagall, s'amusant de l'air troublé que prenait le professeur. **Un deux, trois, un pas à gauche, un pas en avant.**

Mc Gonagall s'embrouilla et marcha sur les pieds de son cavalier improvisé.

**- Oh pardon, je suis désolée.** S'excusa piteusement la directrice de métamorphose.

**- Il n'y a pas de mal professeur.**

**- Je... Je m'appelle Minerva.**

**- Minerva ? Un bien jolie nom pour une bien jolie dame.** Et comme si cela était possible Mc Gonagall rougit encore plus.

**- Il... Il commence à faire chaud dans cette salle,** commenta-t-elle en s'éventant de la main.

**- Minerva vous avez raison !** Il se détacha du professeur et se retourna vers le fond de la salle. **Eh ! Shirley ouvre les fenêtres on étouffe,** cria l'animateur à l'intention de la jeune femme qui avait annoncé au préalable le cours de salsa.

**- Je ne peux pas Lucie arrive.** Répondit la concernée.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Minerva je suis désolé mais nous ne pourrons pas ouvrir les fenêtre un ouragan approche et...**

**- Un ouragan ??!!** S'horrifia une femme qui était à proximité.

**- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas madame, nous sommes équipés et rompus à ce genre de choses, vous ne craindrez rien tant que vous resterez dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel**

**- Et jusqu'à quand ?**

**- Demain soir madame.**

**- Ohh appelez-moi Dolorès.**

Et la femme agita la main en lui faisant un sourire des plus aguicheurs sous l'œil désapprobateur de Mc Gonagall. Dumbledore s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

**- On dirait que vous avez de la concurrence Minerva.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Albus,** feignit innocemment le professeur de métamorphose.

**- Bien sûr, je dois sûrement me fourvoyer sur l'intérêt que vous portez à Jo.**

**- Sûrement.**

Pendant ce temps là sur la scène...

**- Vous savez ce qu'il vous faudrait, Sévérus, pour vous détendre, c'est de changer de vêtements. Tout ce noir, même si vous le portez bien, est austère et fade, il faudrait mettre un peu plus de couleur dans votre vie. Je sais ce que nous allons faire,** il déboutonna les trois derniers boutons de sa chemise et se déshabilla, **je vais vous prêter ma chemise. **

**- N'y pensez même pas.**

**- Allons pas de manière,** et Stan commença à tirer sur le t-shirt de Rogue.

**- Hors de questions !! Ou je vous jette un sort dont vous vous souviendrez.**

**- Sévérus je dois avouer que vous avez un sens de l'humour assez particulier mais cela me plait et hop,** profitant que Rogue avait baissé sa garde quelques secondes il lui enleva son T-shirt en l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mères de là puis commença à lui enfiler sa chemise.

**- Je peux m'habiller seul,** maugréa le professeur de potion avec humeur, **est-ce que tous les moldus sont aussi têtus que vous ? **

**- Moldus ? Je ne connaissais pas cette expression, cela vient de chez vous ? Vous êtes d'où ?**

**- Grande Bretagne.** Répondit laconiquement le professeur de potion en boutonnant le dernier bouton.

**- Eh bien c'est une drôle de façon d'appeler les gens, j'ai connu une dame qui venait du sud de la France et là-bas ils appellent les sac plastiques : des bourses. Et bien voilà c'est bien mieux,** dit-il en contemplant Rogue.

Le professeur de Poudlard portait à présent un pantalon noir cintré et par-dessus la chemise hawaïenne rouge de Stan. De multiples fleurs blanches étaient dessinées dessus faisant ressortir la blancheur de la peau du directeur de Serpentard ce détail n'échappa pas à l'animateur.

**- Il ne manque plus qu'à vous faire bronzer pour enlever ce teint blafard et vous paraîtrez dix ans de moins,** et il lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos.

Rogue grogna en guise de réponse puis reporta sa concentration sur les pas de danse qu'il était sensé effectuer.

Hermione et Cho revenaient tout juste de l'accueil, elles s'étaient inscrites pour le concours de poème, la jeune gryffondor s'était attelé à la tache aussitôt le pas de la porte passé. Harry et Ron étaient assis au salon et disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier tandis que Draco lisait dans un fauteuil. La serdaigle alla prendre un gros grimoire dans sa chambre et vint s'installer sur le dernier fauteuil de libre face à Draco. Mais Malefoy avait du mal à se concentrer sur son livre, il s'ennuyait ferme avec ce bouquin et l'envie de jouer un tour aux gryffondors le démangeait férocement. Seulement Mc Gonagall veillait au grain et elle ne le louperait pas s'il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac et pourtant cela le faisait à peine hésiter. Miss-je-sais-tout était penchée sur son stupide poème depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, c'était le moment ou jamais, il se leva discrètement et referma son livre silencieusement puis il s'approcha à pas de velours de la table. Il se plaça derrière la préfète pour qu'elle ne le voit pas venir et d'un geste vif lui arracha le parchemin sur lequel elle travaillait. Hermione se retourna et put voir Draco qui s'enfuyait en courant de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle hurla :

**- Malefoy !!! Rend moi ce parchemin tout de suite !!!!!!!!**

Ron et Harry sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux pour voir une Hermione courir après le serpentard dans tout le salon. Il essayait en même temps de lire le parchemin et d'éviter tous les obstacles tels que la table ou les canapés qui se présentaient devant lui. Voyant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la gryfondor menaça le serpentard.

**- Je t'interdis de le lire, Malefoy rend moi ça tout de suite. Si je t'attrape....**

**- Faudrait déjà que tu me rattrapes !!!!!**

**- Malefoyyy !!!!!!!!!!!**

Draco passa derrière Harry en contournant le fauteuil, Hermione ne prit pas cette peine et marcha sur le dit fauteuil. Draco fila derrière Ron et Hermione essaya de l'attraper en sautant d'un fauteuil à l'autre mais elle bouscula la table au passage et toutes les pièces d'échec se retrouvèrent sans dessus dessous., Harry et le rouquin s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

**- Hermione !!!!!**

**- Aidez-moi à l'attraper au lieu de râler ! Malefoy revient ici et tout de suite !**

**- Attrape-moi, petite gryffondor, **rigolait le serpentard. Il courut jusqu'à la table où travaillait la jeune fille précédemment.

**- Tu vas voir !!!!** Dit-elle essoufflée.

**- J'étais sûr qu'un jour tu me courrais après,** rétorqua Malefoy fier de lui. Il profita des quelques secondes de répit pour commencer à lire le poème à voix haute.

_Living on your western shore_

_Saw summer sun sets, I asked for more_

**- Malefoy!!!!!! Tu n'as pas le droit, viens ici sale fouine !!!!!** Ils courraient autour de la table faisant tomber les chaises pour mettre autant d'embûches qu'ils le pouvaient sur le chemin de l'autre

_I stood by your Atlantic sea._

Malefoy du s'arrêter de lire pour déplacer une chaise, temps que mit à profit Hermione pour le rattraper elle grimpa sur la chaise que Draco venait de déplacer et lui sauta dessus, les faisant tomber à la renverse tous les deux. Draco se retrouva coincé entre le sol et le corps d'Hermione, revenu de sa surprise elle se redressa sur ses coudes et essaya d'attraper le parchemin que le Serpentard tenait à bout de bras. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour la maintenir à distance le temps qu'il finisse de lire.

_And I sang a song for Ireland_

**- Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première,** ragea la jeune fille en récupérant finalement le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait son camarade.

**- C'est pas gentil de me dire ça, moi qui allait de te dire que tu avais fait un très joli quatrain. **Nargua le blondinet.

**- Ferme la Malefoy, **puis prenant conscience de la position délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait elle ajouta légèrement troublée, **lâche-moi.**

**- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?**

**- Malefoy, lâche-moi.** Répéta Hermione d'une voix froide.

**- Très bien, de toute manière tu commençais à devenir lourde. **

Et il relâcha la pression de son bras, Hermione se dégagea vivement et repartit en direction de la table pour continuer son œuvre, laissant Draco seul et par terre.

**- Et bien si demain, la journée est aussi animée, cela promet, **commenta Cho en levant les yeux de son livre.

Draco se releva sur son séant et bougonna :

**- Toute une journée en compagnie de miss je sais tout, Saint Potter et Weasmoche j'en frémis d'excitation à l'avance.**

**- Parce que tu crois que passer une journée entière en ta compagnie nous enchante ?** Rétorqua Harry.

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu cette idée débile de vacances dans les îles.**

**- Ce n'est pas moi non plus.**

**- Non, tout ça est la faute de ce vieux fou, amoureux des moldus.**

**- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de Dumbledore.** Cria Harry.

**- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ? Me donner une fessée ? Me jeter un sort ? Mais je te signale qu'on a plus l'usage de nos baguettes et grâce à qui ? Grâce à ton cher Dumbledore.** Répliqua le blondinet avec colère.

**- Cette fois tu es allé trop loin, retire ça tout de suite !!!!!**

Harry se jeta sur Draco et ils se battirent, des coups de pieds et de poings pleuvaient sous les regards ahuri d'Hermione, amusé de Ron et indifférent de Cho.

**- Retire ça.**

**- Pas question.**

**- Sale fouine.**

**- Je n'ai dit que la vérité.**

**- Harry arrête ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un gryffondor de se battre ainsi,** hurlait Hermione pour couvrir les voix des deux jeunes hommes. **Ron aide-moi à les séparer.**

**- Certainement pas, la petite fouine a mérité ce qui lui arrive.**

**- Cho ??** Supplia la préfète.

**- Ils s'arrêteront d'eux-mêmes quand ils seront fatigués.** Répondit la Serdaigle sans même lever le nez de son livre cette fois-ci.

**- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça du Directeur.**

**- J'en parlerai comme j'en ai envie.** Argua Draco.

**- Pas devant moi**

**- Je vais me gêner.**

**- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser se battre !!** Continuait Hermione.

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Ils ne peuvent plus se servir de leur baguette tout ce qu'ils peuvent se faire c'est quelques bleus. Il n'y a pas grand danger, laisse les plutôt se défouler cela va les calmer.** Répondit calmement Cho.

**- J'adore le pragmatisme des Serdaigles,** souligna Ron un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

**- Alors saint Potter je suis le sauveur du monde, on tape comme une fillette ?** Railla le préfet de Serpentard.

**- Tu va voir !** Tempêta harry.

**- Mais je n'attends que ça.**

**- Sale fouine.**

**- Tu te répètes.**

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent essoufflés, ils étaient assis sur le tapis par terre et se toisait l'un l'autre.

**- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, ils se sont arrêtés tout seul.** Constata Cho toujours plongé dans son livre.

**- Oui, mais maintenant il va falloir les soigner et qui va supporter les jérémiades de Malfoy ?**

**- Pas moi, je vais m'occuper de Harry. **Cho referma son livre et s'approcha du survivant elle lui attrapa une oreille et tira dessus pour le lever.

**- Ni moi, **rétorqua Ron,** je ne suis pas une infirmière !**

**- Aieuuu tu me fais mal !**!!! Se plaignit Harry.

**- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire l'imbécile ! **Répondit du tac au tac la jeune fille.

**- Granger !! Jai mal.** Gémit Draco.

**- Souffre en silence, stupide Serpentard.**

**- Granger !!! **

**- Il est hors de question que je te touche !! Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Pomfresh.**

**- Mais elle danse la salsa !!**

Cho attrapa du coton dans l'armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et un peu d'eau oxygénée, elle en versa sur le coton et l'appliqua sur les égratignures du jeune homme.

**- Aiiie Ca pique.**

**- Reste tranquille, Harry.** Intima Cho.

**- Granger tu ne vas pas me laisser ainsi, c'est toi la préfète après tout.** Pleurnicha Malefoy.

**- Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy, bouge-toi du tapis et va t'asseoir sur le canapé.** Ordonna Hermione.

Elle alla prendre la pommade à l'arnica dans l'armoire à pharmacie et vint s'agenouiller devant le blondinet.

**- Je savais bien que toi aussi tu succomberais à mon charme irrésistible pour te jeter à mes pieds.**

**- Si tu as encore la force de balancer des vannes aussi pourries, c'est que tu ne dois pas souffrir tant que ça !** Rétorqua la préfète en se levant.

Draco lui attrapa la main en faisant une grimace, remuer son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien.

**- Désolé, je recommencerai pas, soigne-moi.**

**- Alors je te conseille de la boucler Malefoy.**

Elle déboucha le tube et Draco s'exclama :

**- C'est quoi ce truc ?**

**- De la crème à l'arnica.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec... ça ?**

**- Te soigner ?**

**- Quoi ? Quand je t'ai demander de me soigner je croyais que tu allais me faire une potion vite fait bien fait.**

**- Et bien tu croyais mal, l'un des seuls moyens de soigner les coups dans le monde moldu est de mettre cette crème alors maintenant tu te poses et tu ne bouges plus et enlèves ton t-Shirt.**

**- Quoi ??**

**- Enlève ton t-shirt et ne me fait pas perdre plus de temps.**

Draco s'exécuta à contre cœur, croyant encore à un moyen quelconque de se venger de la part de la préfète. Hermione étala un peu de crème sur les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître.

**- Tu pourrais être un peu plus délicate Granger. Aie !**

**- Chochotte.**

Hermione massa tranquillement le torse du Serpentard, c'était l'endroit où les bleus ressortaient le plus. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était plutôt bien bâti, le quidditch n'y était sûrement pas étranger et sa peau était douce comme de la soie avec une légère odeur de vanille. Elle se secoua la tête mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle ferait mieux de réfléchir aux second couplet qu'elle allait mettre à son poème, mais ses pensées furent ramener bien malgré elle à Draco, si seulement il pouvait être différent il aurait presque pu être sympathique.

Au même moment Draco songea que contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, pour une Gryffondor, Granger avait les mains délicates, elle avait appliqué précautionneusement la crème en effleurant du bout des doigts les parties les plus sensibles. Elle massait habilement pour faire pénétrer la crème et il trouvait cela fort agréable, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Si elle avait été une Serpentarde, Granger aurait presque pu être une personne fréquentable.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune fille quitter son torse Draco ouvrit les yeux prêt à râler pour qu'elle continue mais se retint à temps.

**- Et voilà j'ai fini, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais faire cela toute la soirée.**

**- Merlin merci, non c'était déjà assez insupportable comme ça je n'aurai pas pu continuer une minute de plus, tu te lave les mains avec quoi Granger ? Reche-main, qui rend les mains plus rugueuses que celle des hommes ?**

**- Clac ! **La main d'Hermione retentit contre la joue de Malefoy qui porta machinalement la sienne contre son visage endolori dans une expression d'incrédulité. **La prochaine fois tu te soigneras tout seul, Malefoy, **cracha la préfète.

Ouahhh elle avait une sacrée poigne la Granger, pensa Draco, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, par contre il l'avait sentit. Et bien, il ne valait mieux pas énerver la préfète bien qu'il consentit que celle-ci il l'avait mérité. Quoi ? Lui, Draco Malefoy ? Mériter une gifle ? Mais il divaguait là ou quoi ? Il se jura de faire payer cet affront à Hermione.

**- Je vais me coucher,** annonça Hermione.

**- Moi aussi,** compléta Cho.

**- Je crois qu'on va y aller nous aussi,** reprit Ron.

**- Bonne nuit tout le monde.**

**- Bonne nuit Harry.** Sourit Cho.

**- Quoi ? Vous allez vous coucher maintenant ?** S'écria Draco incrédule, **mais il n'est que 23 heures.**

**- Et alors, moi je suis fatigué je vais me coucher, tache de pas faire de bruit en rentrant dans la chambre. **Répliqua Ron.

Une fois toutes les portes refermées sur ses camarades, Draco s'installa sur le fauteuil et reprit son livre, il n'était pas vraiment un couche-tard, la vérité était qu'il faisait trop de cauchemars pour vouloir dormir longtemps. Toutes ces années où sont père l'avait battu chaque fois qu'il le décevait, les atrocités qu'il l'avait obligé à faire lorsqu'il était plus âgé, tout lui revenait en mémoire dans ses rêves. Le visage des personnes qu'il avait torturé sous la surveillance de son père, le nombre de fois où il s'était rebellé et l'avait payé. Il y avait des noirceurs dans son passé qu'il valait mieux ne jamais découvrir, mais justement tout cela était du passé, son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban puis y était mort. Il devait tirer un trait sur ses souvenirs, les ressasser ne lui apporterait rien de bon, il était enfin libre de choisir sa voie.

Dehors la pluie et le vent se battaient contre les volets, les frappant avec violence au vue du bruit qui perçait à travers les fenêtres, un coup de tonnerre retentit, l'ouragan se rapprochait.

Hermione se redressa en sursaut dans son lit elle avait toujours détesté les orages et pour cause elle en avait une peur bleu, alors un ouragan c'était pire que tout. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, Cho était dans la même pièce mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle se leva silencieusement et sursauta et étouffa un petit cri de frayeur lorsqu'une branche vint taper contre son volet. Il était prêt de 2 heures du matin et elle tremblait de peur, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, elle avait trop peur pour dormir alors autant profiter de ce temps pour finir d'écrire son poème. A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans le salon qu'elle se figea, Draco Malefoy était encore là, il lui tournait le dos, perdu dans ses pensées, mais elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il ne devait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence ou il allait encore se moquer d'elle. Elle avait assez à supporter avec l'ouragan, pas la peine de rajouter les remarques perfides du Serpentard. Elle s'assit silencieusement sur une chaise face à la table et ouvrit un livre qu'elle commença à lire, à chaque coup de tonnerre elle sursautait violemment, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir des cris de frayeur. Une chance Draco ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et cela l'arrangeait bien, un coup fut plus fort que les autres et la fenêtre trembla sous l'impact, le blondinet fixa sans vraiment la voir l'origine de ce bruit tandis que Hermione se recroquevillait sur elle-même, des larmes s'échappant le long de ses joues. Elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras tremblant autant que la fenêtre précédemment. Elle continuait à essayer de lire son livre en faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment, dehors l'apocalypse devait régner en maître absolu. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement au nouveau coup de tonnerre et enfuit son visage entre ses bras se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains pour ne rien entendre.

A la nouvelle semonce de l'orage Draco crut entendre une voix gémir, il tendit l'oreille mais rien, cela devait être une illusion, comment aurait-il pu entendre quelqu'un de dehors avec tout le bruit que faisaient le vent et la pluie. Mais il lui sembla entendre de nouveau ce bruit, c'était comme des sanglots étouffés et ils semblaient... Et ils semblaient venir de derrière lui !!!!!! Il se retourna d'une pièce mais ne vit personne, il scruta en direction de la porte de la chambre des filles et crut distinguer une silhouette derrière la table. Il se dirigea vers elle et reconnue le chevelure de Miss préfète parfaite, mais à ce moment là elle n'avait rien de la miss je sais tout habituelle. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter, elle appuya plus fort ses mains sur ses oreilles et elle émit un nouveau gémissement Draco resta surpris, Granger avait peur du tonnerre, elle tremblait comme une feuille, il fit le tour de la table et l'appela doucement.

**- Granger ?**

Un reniflement fut sa seule réponse. Il s'approcha un peu plus et s'agenouilla devant elle puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

**- Hermione.**

Elle releva ses yeux chocolats embués de larmes et répondit sèchement.

**- Oh vas y, tu peux te moquer Malefoy ! **

Elle était plus en colère contre elle même que contre le Serpentard, elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses et voilà que son ennemi était témoin de l'une d'elles, elle avait horreur de ça, mais un nouveau coup de tonnerre ne lui permit pas d'aller plus avant dans ses réflexions. Elle étouffa un cri, porta ses mains à ses oreilles et rentra la tête dans les épaules tout en fermant les yeux.

**- Aussi curieux que cela puisse te paraître, je n'ai aucune envie de me moquer.** Expliqua calmement Draco.

**- Et à qui veux-tu faire croire cela ?** Rétorqua Hermione lorsqu'elle fut dans la capacité de parler, ses larmes ayant diminuées.

**- On a tous nos démons cachés dans un placard, le tien est sortit aujourd'hui, qui sait si le mien ne sortira pas bientôt, le seul moyen pour que tu ne te moques pas de moi à ce moment là et de ne pas me moquer de toi aujourd'hui. **

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite, ouvrant en soucoupe ses yeux, ce n'était pas Drago, ce n'était pas possible, un raisonnement aussi juste et mature, cela ne pouvait pas venir de lui, quelqu'un avait pris du polynectar et se faisait passer pour lui, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?** demanda-t-elle méfiante.

**- Granger, à quoi tu joues ? **

**- Vous n'êtes pas Malfoy, alors je répète,** Hermione détacha chaque syllabe pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait : **qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Bordel,** s'écria le blondinet ses yeux s'assombrissant, **c'est si difficile que ça de croire que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des mangemorts en puissance et que nous avons aussi un cœur et un cerveau ?!!! Tu crois que cela a été facile pour moi de torturer tous ces gens alors que j'y était totalement opposé, ce ne sont pas tes rêves que leur visages vienne hanter, ce ne sont pas dans tes cauchemars que leur voix viennent s'égarer. Cela n'a pas été agréable de recevoir tous les jours des coups parce qu'on a tenu tête à son père, parce qu'on refuse de devenir ce qu'il voudrait que l'on soit.**

**- Je... Je l'ignorais...** Balbutia Hermione mais elle fut vite coupé pas son homologue masculin.

**- Evidement que tu l'ignorais, tout le monde l'ignore, tu crois que je raconte ma vie au premier venu ?**

**- Ahhhh !!!**

Un nouveau coup retentit et cette fois la vitre de la fenêtre cassa, Hermione se jeta dans les bras du serpentard en laissant échapper un cri. Elle tomba de sa chaise sur Draco et une fois de plus il se retrouva coincé entre le sol et le corps de la jeune fille qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il la sentit trembler de peur contre lui, en bon Serpentard l'ironie de la situation lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement : une Gryffondor avait peur et d'un stupide orage en plus !


	3. Course contre l'ennui

_**Course contre l'ennui**_

Hermione finit par s'endormir sur Malefoy, s'assurant de ne pas la réveiller il la porta jusqu'à son lit, la borda et regagna le salon. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions et ce pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait alors révélé ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Et maintenant il s'en voulait, il venait bêtement de trahir le seul secret qui lui appartenait et qu'il s'était juré de taire à jamais. Comment cette sang de bourbe réussissait-elle à chaque fois à le mettre dans un état pareil ? C'était inconcevable et pourtant…

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne se sentit pas sombrer dans le sommeil ce n'est que le lendemain lorsque on vint le secouer qu'il s'aperçut de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il était perclus de douleur, son cou le tirait et il avait des courbatures a chacun de ses muscles, il ouvrit les yeux.

**- C'est bon Cho je suis réveillé, pas la peine de me secouer comme un prunier.**

Surprise par le fait que le Serpentard ait employé son prénom elle suspendit son geste, sa main à mi chemin entre l'épaule de Malefoy et la sienne, l'air totalement hagard.

**- Ferme la bouche tu vas gober les mouches,** lança sarcastiquement Draco à la Serdaigle tandis qu'il se levait pour s'étirer un peu.

**- Tu as dormi ici ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**- A ton avis ?** Il lui lança un regard noir. **Aiiie j'ai mal partout.**

Harry et Ron entrèrent à ce moment là dans la salle à manger en discutant joyeusement, apercevant Malefoy le survivant constata :

**- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il était pas bien loin.**

**- Il n'est pas interdit de rêver non ?** Maugréa Ron.

**- Hermione n'est pas levée ?**

Draco allait leur jeter à la figure une de ses répliques bien senties lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, coupé dans son élan il décida d'aller ouvrir à l'importun.

**- Petit déjeuner,** annonça Stan.

**- Pourquoi le prend on dans notre chambre ? **

**- A cause de Lucie Miss Chang,** expliqua le guide touristique à celle qui venait de poser la question , **la direction préfère que vous restiez encore dans vos chambre pour ce matin, on est en plein dans la tempête depuis cette nuit.**

**- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir rester enfermé avec cette bande de taré pendant…** Draco regarda sa montre, **pendant plus de 5 heures ?**

**- Exactement Monsieur Malefoy,** répliqua d'une voix froide McGonagall qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte encore ouverte, **et je vous conseillerai de le faire de bon gré, vous passerez une bien meilleure matinée et nous aussi.**

**- Mais… Mais que va-t-on faire ?**

**- Je suis sûre que des jeunes gens de votre âge ont plein de ressources lorsqu'il s'agit de s'occuper. **Rétorqua ironiquement le professeur de métamorphose.

Draco se renfrogna un peu plus s'il était possible et alla s'asseoir d'un pas rageur autour de la grande table. Il fut rejoint par Harry et Ron qui s'attablèrent le plus loin possible du vert et argent, puis par cho qui s'installa à mi chemin entre les deux.

**- Et bien ça va être gai,** marmonna Drago entre deux tartine beurrée.

Hermione les rejoint 30 minutes plus tard, les trois garçons étaient vautrés sur les canapés tandis que Cho lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil.

**- Je m'ennuie,** soupira Ron pour la énième fois.

**- T'es pas le seul Weasley alors évite de partager tes humeurs avec nous.** Rétorqua acidement Malefoy.

**- Pourquoi ne jouerions nous pas à un jeu de société ? **Proposa la Serdaigle.

**- Un jeu moldu tu veux dire ?** Grimaça d'écœurement le serpentard.

**- Exactement.**

**- Je veux bien mais lequel ? **Intervint Harry.

**- Pourquoi pas le trivial poursuite ?** J'en ai vu un exemplaire dans la bibliothèque de la salle de jeu on peu aller l'emprunter. Continua imperturbable l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent avec une moue dubitative, deux parce qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi elle parlait et un parce qu'il connaissait justement ce jeu et face à une serdaigle et à Hermione ils se feraient battre à coup sûr.

**- Pourquoi ne pas faire une liste des jeux auxquels chacun voudrait jouer, on les marque sur des bouts de parchemin puis on les tire au sort.** Lança Hermione depuis la table où elle prenait son petit déjeuner.

**- Moui pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée,** approuva le survivant.

**- Je la trouve même plutôt bonne,** appuya Cho.

**- Que chacun prenne un bout de parchemin et y inscrive le jeu qu'il a choisit.** Les cinq étudiants griffonnèrent un mot puis les froissèrent. Bien **Ron, vient en tirer un au hasard.**

**- Heyyy pour quoi cela serait lui ?** Protesta Drago.

**- Parce que !** Riposta la jeune gryffondor.

Le serpentard se renfrogna sur son siège et attendit comme les autres le verdict.

**- Monopoly ?** S'étonna Hermione.

**- C'est le seul jeu de société que je connaisse,** avoua Harry piteusement.

Malefoy eut un sourire narquois mais s'abstint de commentaires devant le regard noir que lui envoya Hermione.

**- Très bien allons chercher le monopoly alors.** D'autres personnes ont inscrites des jeu moldus ?

**- Moi, le trivial poursuit,** répondit Cho.

**- Et moi cela se joue sans matériel donc allons prendre ces deux jeux, les garçons vous nous attendez là et ne vous entretuez pas !**

Les deux jeunes filles furent de retour moins de 10 minutes après, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table et tandis qu'Hermione tentait d'apprendre les règles à Ron et Drago, Harry distribuait les billets et les pions.

**- Je ne veux pas du chien moi !** Bouda Malefoy.

**- Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai envie du fer à repasser ? **Protesta Harry

**- Et moi de la vieille chaussure ?** Renchérit Ron.

**- Mais au moins il vous correspondent bien !** Fit-il narquoisement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là Malefoy ?**

**- Rien de plus que la vérité, ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu es plus pauvre qu'un bouseux et que le balafré sert de boniche chez ses moldus !**

**- Répète un peu pour voir ! **Ragea le dernier des garçon Weasley.

**- Sans problème ! **

**- On se calme !** Siffla Hermione. **Donnez moi vos pions ! Tiens, Malefoy tu auras le chapeau, Harry la voiture et toi Ron le fer à repasser, et pas un mot ! Mais c'est pas vrai vous êtes pire que des gamins de 4 ans.** Soupira la jeune fille devant les mines protestataires de ses camarades.

**- M'insulte pas Granger !** Fit Malefoy en plissant les yeux.

**- Je vais me gêner tiens ! Allez maintenant lance le dé.**

**- Le quoi ?**

**- Mais tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ma parole.**

**- Pourquoi écouterai-je une miss je sais tout ?**

**- Parce qu'elle t'explique les règles du jeu pauvre imbécile patenté !**

**- Euhhh Hermione, **celle-ci se tourna vers son interlocuteur, **cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça il le fait exprès pour te narguer.** Intervint Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement vers le Serpentard qui n'eut pas le temps d'effacer son sourire narquois.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec toi ?** **Tu es irrécupérable.**

**- Parce que je le vaux bien,** fit Malefoy en passant une main dans ses cheveux platines.

Il reçut une tape à l'arrière du crane par la préfète en chef et un bref : **joue !**

La partie se passa sans autre incidents, les garçons se tenant relativement tranquille, ce n'est que vers la fin du jeu lorsque Malefoy du vendre ses derniers terrains à Ron que le ton monta quelque peu.

**- Tu as triché Weasley ce n'est pas possible !**

**- Je n'ai jamais triché, Malefoy, tu es tout simplement trop nul à ce jeu. **Rétorqua-t-il calmement.

**- Bahhh, de toute façon c'est le seul jeu où tu pourras te croire riche ça doit te changer de la réalité, non ?**

**- Répète un peu, **menaça Ron rouge de colère.

**- Sans problème ! Même une elfe de maison ne voudrait pas du trou à rat qui te sert de maison.**

**- Cette fois tu vas trop loin Malefoy,** s'immisça Harry.

**- Et que vas-tu me faire sans ta baguette, ô puissant Potter ?**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette pour te botter les fesses, Malefoy.**

**- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il m'a semblé hier.**

**- Qu'à cela ne tienne.** Harry se jeta sur le serpentard renversant le jeu et tous les pions par terre, ils allèrent rouler sous la table, **je vais te le prouver maintenant que je peux te mettre la raclée de ta vie. **Et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se battre sous les encouragements de Ron et la résignation des demoiselles.

**- Ce n'est pas possible,** soupira Hermione, **ils sont vraiment intenable, on les sépare ?**

**- Tu es motivée ?** Demanda Cho.

**- Pas vraiment, tiens tu tires le prochain jeu ?**

**- D'accord. **La serdaigle plongea la mais dans le chapeau et en ressortit un petit parchemin, elle le déplia et le lut à voix haute. **Alcool à gogo. Tu le connais toi ce jeu ?**

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

**- Par contre je connais l'imbécile qui a du l'écrire.**

**- Malefoy,** dirent-elles d'une même voix.

**- Quoi ?** Répondit le concerné en repoussant Harry assez loin pour pouvoir répondre aux filles.

**- Quand tu auras fini de faire étalage de tes hormones pré pubères, tu pourras peut-être nous expliquer le principe de ton jeu.** Rétorqua la gryffondor et sous le regard goguenard de son ami elle ajouta, **c'est valable pour toi aussi Harry, **il perdit aussitôt son sourire.

**- C'est bon vous faites une pause ? On va pouvoir continuer alors. Malefoy ? **Poursuivi Cho.

**- Ben le principe du jeu est très clair : alcool, alcool et encore alcool jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus en mesure de marcher sur tes deux pieds !**

**- En d'autres termes, tu veux qu'on se saoule ?**

**- Quoi ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la place du cerveau ? Un poix chiche ? Tu veux te bourrer la gueule alors que les professeurs et le directeur sont dans la pièce à côté ? Et tout cela sans alcool ?**

**- Et le mini bar à ton avis il y a quoi dedans ? Du savon ? De toute manière c'est trop tard on a passé un accord, on doit y jouer.**

Devant la mine défaite de leur amie et celle de joie de leur ennemi, ils surent qu'ils ne pourraient pas y échapper, Hermione tenta une dernière vaine tentative.

**- Mais on ne va pas faire que boire pour boire ?**

**- Bien sur que non, l'un après l'autre on va devoir choisi entre deux options : action ou question, et il devra soit faire l'action et s'il refuse il boit, soit répondre la vérité à la question et là encore s'il refuse de répondre ou donne une réponse fausse il boit.**

**- Et comment tu vas savoir si on ment ?**

**- Le verre se remplira tout seul.**

**- Et comment vas-tu faire de la magie sans ta baguette ? **Demanda triomphalement la jeune fille.

**- Ce n'est pas de la haute magie on peut la faire sans baguette. **La gryffondor perdit son air de vainqueur aussitôt

Drago se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le mini bar et observa la serrure, il alla dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelque seconde plus tard, il s'agenouilla devant le meuble et sortit une épingle de sa poche.

**- Puisque je n'ai pas ma baguette je vais devoir faire à la mode moldu.**

**- Tu sais crocheter les cadenas ?** Demanda inutilement la préfète gryffondor.

**- Pas que les cadenas, tout ce qui comporte une serrure j'en fais mon affaire.** Réplqua Malefoy d'un ton fier.

**- Et bien si maintenant même sous clé nos affaires ne sont plus en sûreté ou est-ce qu'on va les mettre ? **Maugréa Ron pour les seules oreilles de son meilleur ami.

Un déclic attira l'attention des quatre élèves et les portes du mini bar s'ouvrirent devant un Drago satisfait.

**- Téquila, Whisky, Vodka, et bien on ne va manquer de rien,** siffla le serpentard. **On commence ? **Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Avec un grand soupir de résignement qui n'entama en rien la bonne humeur soudaine du vert et argent, ils s'assirent tous en arc de cercle sur les fauteuils et les canapés les bouteilles au centre du groupe. Si les questions étaient innocentes au début, au fur et à mesure que le niveau des bouteilles diminuaient elle devenaient de plus en plus personnelles et indiscrètes. Chacun se livrant peu à peu et découvrant sur les autres des choses jusqu'alors insoupçonné. Mais le clou du spectacle fut assurément, la sortie de Ron tanguant sous les effets de l'alcool et allant taper contre la porte d'une cabine voisine pour y inviter les jeunes demoiselles à se mêler à la fête qui avait lieux de leur côté. Ou alors le petit baiser volé à Hermione par Drago alors qu'il croyait que tous avaient tourné la tête vers l'entrée, ou bien le baiser torride entre Harry et Cho qui avait été à deux doigts d'oublier les autres personnes dans la pièce. Enfin rien dont il ne pourrait être fier le lendemain, si ce n'est d'avoir pris la plus belle cuite de leur vie et de ne jurer de ne plus jamais recommencer… jusqu'à la fois d'après.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que Drago n'était pas vraiment le salaup qu'il laissait paraître et que sous cette couche de glace pouvait se dissimuler un cœur, certes ridiculement petit mais néanmoins présent…

**- Tu sais Hermione, Hic ! Si tu n'était pas une vulgaire sang de bourbe hic, tu serais à mon goût ! Hic.**

**- Et toi Malefoy si, hic, tu n'étais pas aussi con et aussi prétentieux, hic, tu serais au mien, hic.**

**- Je dois vraiment être bourré pour te faire des compliments.**

… Ou peut-être pas.

Que Potter n'avait jamais eu une vie facile et qu'il avait bien du mérite à supporter tout ce poids sur ses épaules. Encaissant tous les coups durs sans jamais se plaindre…

**- Vous savez, c'est pas focile d'être Môssieur le sauveur de l'humanité, hic, y a tout ces gens qui comptent sur vous, qui vous épient du coin de l'œil à chacun de vos gestes, y a de quoi être parano moi j'vous dis. **

**- Mon pauvre Harry.**

**- On m'a abandonné, personne ne veut de moi, ils ont tous trop peur de mourir pour s'attacher à moi. Mais moi j'ai jamais rien demandé, et tout cela, j'en veux po de votre fardeau, que chacun se débrouille avec sa vie.**

… Ou peut-être pas.

Et enfin que Ron s'était dégoté une petite copine pour le reste des vacances enfin s'il s'en souvenait le lendemain et s'il arrivait à la reconnaître…

**- Tu sais Jade.**

**- Non moi c'est Rubis.**

**- C'est pareil ! Vous les filles vous n'êtes bonnes qu'à râler, on m'a fait ceci et celle la a dit cela, et gna gna gna et dès qu'un garçon essaie de vous aborder vous gloussez comme des dindes.**

… Ou peut-être pas.

Bref ce fut une journée intéressante pour tous mais même avec un couteau sous la gorge chacun d'entre eux aurait nié en bloc leur entente d'un matin et aurait préféré avoir la gorge tranché plutôt que d'avouer que l'espace de quelques heures ils s'étaient mutuellement appréciés. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un professeur McGonagall quelque peu échevelé ce fut la douche froide.

**- Oups,** fit Hermione, **on est cuit.**

**- Je dirai même plus, on est rôti, **ajouta Harry avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt rejoint par ses camarades.

Ils en étaient à se rouler par terre lorsque l'arrivée du professeur de potion les dégrisa bien vite.

**- Là on est mort, **fit le serpentard.

**- Vous ne croyait pas si bien dire monsieur Malefoy. Je peux vous jurer qu'après la punition que vous allez avoir la mort vous semblera plus douce.** Susurra Rogue.

Les 5 adolescents déglutirent difficilement mais enhardit et désinhibé par l'alcool, Hermione s'avança et affirma en se campant devant son professeur les poings sur les hanches.

**- Vous ne pouvez rien nous faire** **nous sommes en vacance et vous n'avez aucune autorité à faire valoir ici.**

**- Ca c'est une femme, **s'exclama le blondinet en acquiesçant de la tête.

**- Non mais vous êtes sous notre responsabilité. **Gronda Mc Gonagall.

**- Oups, **répéta le jeune fille en se reculant.

**- Au moins tu as essayé, **compatit le survivant.

**- C'était vachement beau ce que t'as dit Mione. **Renchérit Ron.

**- N'est ce pas ?** Rétorqua la jeune fille fière d'elle.

**- Ouaip. **Affirma Drago.

**- SILENCE ! **Hurla la directrice de gryffondor.** Je suis consterné par votre comportement, c'est tout bonnement inqualifiable, il y aura des sanctions jeunes gens vous pouvez en être sûrs !**

**- Oui m'dame ! **Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

**- Et cessez cette comédie, tout cela est affligeant, vous êtes consignés dans votre appartement jusqu'à demain le temps qu'on réfléchisse à la punition adéquate avec le professeur Dumbledore, et vous sortez d'ici**, fit Mc Gonagall en levant les yeux au ciel et en attrapant Rubis par le bras.

**- Au revoir Ron.**

**- Au revoir Saphir.**

**- Non moi c'est rubis.**

**- C'est pareil.**

**- Pathétique, allez ouste dehors ! J'ai honte de vous mes enfants. **

Et les deux professeurs s'en allèrent rapidement en claquant la porte derrière eux. A peine les portes closes Drago s'enfonça dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire ? **Demanda hermione. **On va avoir de sacrés problèmes.**

**- Heureusement… Qu'il m'ont… demandé de resté ici… J'aurai été bien incapable d'aller ailleurs… Dans mon état… Je ne suis même pas sur d'arriver à mon lit… Je suis trop bourré. **Expliqua-t-il entre plusieurs éclats de rire.

Ce fut contagieux et le rire se propagea dans la pièce lorsque les autres se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans le même état et qu'ils étaient bien incapables de se déplacer debout. Ce fut à quatre pattes qu'ils regagnèrent les lits et pas forcément le leur ou seul, quelle était belle la jeunesse Poudlarienne !

Elle était bien calé contre son oreiller et… Et elle ne savait pas trop quoi, mais en ce moment cela lui était indifférent, elle se sentait bien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, une légère odeur de lavande parvint à ses narines et estompa quelque peu le mal de tête, elle ouvrit un œil et le referma.

**- Mmmm, bonjour Drago.** Fit-elle en se calant un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

**- Bonjour Hermione,** répondit celui-ci encore à moitié endormi.

Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux et se mirent hurler, leur cri réveilla toute la chambrée instantanément.

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit.** Dirent-ils dans un parfait synchronisme.

**- Non toi, qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit**. A nouveau une même voix s'éleva.

**- Ne cris pas si fort !** Hurlèrent-ils de la même manière.

**- C'est mooooooooon lit, **intervint Ron en étouffant un bâillement et en se tenant les oreilles à deux mains, **et vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de brailler comme des veaux ? Il y en, a qui essaie de dormir.**

Harry et Cho arrivèrent dans la second chambre à cet instant.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On vous a entendu de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Cela ne va pas de crier si fort.**

**- Il se passe que ces deux abrutis on dormit ensemble et…**

**- Je t'en prie parle moins fort Ron, **demanda Cho,** j'ai mal à la tête.**

**- Et qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me réveiller en s'apercevant de la chose! **Chuchota le rouquin.

Hermione et Drago se regardait toujours en chien de faïence n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement. Harry regarda sa montre, heureusement qu'ils nous ont sortit du lit c'est l'heure du souper et j'ai un de ces mal de crane !

**- C'est parce que vous avez la gueule de bois, **expliqua doucement Drago.

**- Oui, ben moi je vais prendre une aspirine, **fit la jeune Serdaigle.

**- Prend moi en une. **Quémanda le survivant.

Ils se retrouvèrent moins de 5 minutes plus tard tous attablés dans le salon un verre devant eux et un effervescent en train de fondre, ni Ron ni Drago n'eurent l'idée de protester.

**- Je ne boirai plus jamais de ma vie, fit Cho avec un reste de dégoût dans la voix.**

**- Moi non plus, **ajouta Hermione.

Ils fixaient tous d'un œil morne leur cachet se dissoudre quand la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit sur les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, un sourire… sadique ?… sur les lèvres.

**- Bonsoir jeunes gens, **claironna la vieille femme d'une voix forte.

La réaction fut immédiate.

**- Ohhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhh ! Parlez pas si fort, professeur je vous en prie, **murmura Hermione.

**- Excusez nous miss Granger mais nous n'entendons pas ce que vous dites, veuillez parler plus fort, **la voix du professeur de potion raisonna à son tour dans la pièce.

Un nouveau cri de protestation s'éleva parmi les élèves, leur verre ayant arrêté de faire des bulles, ils le burent d'une traite, plusieurs grimace apparurent.

**- Moi qui pensait que les potions de Pomfresh avait un sal goût, après cela je me pose la question, c'est infecte ce truc !** S'exclama Ron doucement.

**- Madame Pomfresh, monsieur Weasley, Bien je vois que vous êtes prêt, nous allons donc tous descendre dîner dans la grande salle. **Annonça Mc Gonagall.

**- Quoi ?** S'exclama Drago.

**- C'est gentil professeur mais je crois que ce soir je vais prendre mon repas dans ma chambre, pour cette fois, **expliqua Hermione.

**- Moi aussi je vais rester au calme pour la soirée.** Renchérit Harry.

**- Ohh mais certainement pas,** susurra le professeur Rogue. **Vous allez nous suivre dans la grande salle à manger et vous aller y rester tout le repas.**

**- Mais il y a un bruit horrible, en bas. **S'effraya le serpentard.

**- Effectivement, et j'espère bien que ce soit il y aura encore plus de bruit que d'habitude,** fit méchamment le professeur de potion. **Allez en route.**

Et dans un concert de gémissement les 5 étudiants descendirent pour le dîner, 90 minutes plus tard, ils remontèrent exténués, la tête prête à exploser, les deux directeurs de maison les avaient fait resté jusqu'à la toute dernière minutes que les derniers clients soient partit. Le vœu du professeur Rogue avait été exaucé, il y avait eu plus de bruit que d'habitude et pour cause un couple fêtait son anniversaire. Toute la salle avait entonné le fameux joyeux anniversaire au grand malheur des cinq jeunes gens.

Ils se couchèrent directement sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller mais cette fois chacun dans son lit.

**- Plus jamais ça,** murmurent-ils.


End file.
